laid back burning
by Narutail2
Summary: Its just an average highschool au. Ships are nalu, gruvia,gale / gajevy, miraxus jerza and thats it :P


Natsu dragneel sighed. A long deep sigh in his opinion. He was tired after last night,which he had spent partying at someones house, unable to remember what happened and waking up rather bruised and battered it was easy to say that he was not exactly sleep and a nice ass shower, but both these he had forsaken for his reputation. He smirked smirked. Life couldn't be better. Unfortunately, it was that very moment he woke up.

Natsu dragneel cringed as the alarm clock went off. Realising that actually, he was just the hot/cute pyro of fairy tail high. _"so, the grind begins again"_ he thought grinning, not bothering to change out of his charred clothes he grabbed his trusty clippo lighter, his goggles and a few fireworks and off he went laughig maniacally, whilst thinking he was cool in his own way. And realising he wouldnt _change_ for the world!

Lucy heartfelia was tired. Having not got much sleep last night. As she was doing tbe usual reading sorcerer weekly, blys that do! Written in large bold letters. She sighed as she only read it for the underground rumours that salamander was real. Wonderig if he was naturally pink haired, almost like that boy she had seen around school " _nastu wasnt it?"_ she thought. " _huh, they're both pyros"_ she thought laughing at the boy and his ridiculous antics around the school. And of his lare bright smile,tousled hair and rock hard abs that she couldn't look away fr... _"WHAIT WHAT?!"_ She thought wondering when that thought came to mind. She laughed at herself and decided that today was going to go her way.

natsu arrived at school rather late, as he had some trouble with his "friends" as erza would put it. What actually happened was gray shoved him of his motorbike so natsu retaliated... Unfortunately erza saw a knocked out gray with a cackling natsu. She pulled up to natsu and coughed. Natsu, being rather manly screamed, fell over and said " gray pushed me off my new bike". At this point gray wokeup and said "what the hell you pyro twat?!" He exclaimed,making the mistake of punching natsu in front of Erza. Gray realised this and slowly turned around. Already feeling the bruise on his forehead. Erza pulled her fist back and... Punched natsu, then gray and finally the man behind her.

When natsu, gray and the innocent man woke up they were already ten minutes late. So like all sensible people they raced to school whilst showing off on their bikes. Natsus was decorated with fire flames and red tyres not to mention the fact that he had some how attached lighters to his handle bars, turning them on whenever he revved the engine, grays however was adorned with blue, white and he had a container of dry ice hidden in his saddlebags, making it look like there was smoke following him when he opened them. they finally reached the school at 9:15 an entire 15 minutes late! Natsu smirked and said "I win again blue balls" to gray. Gray retaliated with "at least my bike look like a bat out of hell high on crack". Natsu scowled flipped gray off and ran to first lesson. Gray however simply walked. Enjoying the peace, until erza threw him all the way to first period.

Lucy however was on time as always. Sitting in chemistry. Filling out her experiments hypothesis, until natsu jumped through the window cackling like a madman. The teacher sighed whilst natsu lit his desk on fire before "eating it" and winking at everyone in the general vicinity. Lucy blushed, thinking that maybe just possibly he could be the salamander, the one from the infamous fairy tail. The guild above guilds. She thought about the facts that they both had;pink hair, and anodd affinity for fire. But natsu wasn't serious at all. Let alone enough to be the salamander! "But he is friends with gray" her subconscious argued! And there were lots of rumours going around that he was part of fairy tail. "Still" she thought. There's a slight possibility that he is. She shook her head and after a while got back to her work.

 **what do you guys think? Im a bit rocky as i havent posted since my old account... please tell me what i can improve and/ or change... IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! I WILL PROBABLY/POSSIBLY PUT THEM IN MY STORY BTW SORRY BUT I DONT SHIP GRAYZA OR NALI sorry :P**


End file.
